


little paws on dusty books

by eyydude



Series: bns campaign shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude
Summary: It's a difficult task for Huli to adjust to the big outside world and she'd rather stay in her little safe nest at home, but who knows, maybe she manages to find a little place for herself in the outside world as well.
Series: bns campaign shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081262





	little paws on dusty books

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically a little story based on characters from a dnd game I play with my friends :3
> 
> imma just post it here as well cause why not

It’s a beautiful spring day and Mama decided it was the perfect time to bring Huli on her first outing since she was adopted. Of course, the little girl is none too pleased with the idea of having to leave the safe comfort of their home. Huli can’t understand why she needs to go to this “park” thing and talk to other babies, she likes being the only baby.

The sun is bright, the breeze is cold and there are birds chirping in every single tree around the park. 

Huli hates it. 

It’s too open and bright, nothing like the forest behind mama’s house. There are weird metal things everywhere, all in different colours, and Huli struggles trying to think about what those big dumb things are good for.

There aren’t many people around, mama promised there wouldn’t be many big people and she always keeps her promises.

Huli isn’t sure how to tell if there are many people, numbers are still hard and those letter thingies even harder. Mama says it doesn’t matter that Huli is bad with those and Huli is thankful for that. 

“Well? How do you like it?” Mama asks, curious, but ready to pick Huli up like a sack of potatoes and take her back home.

Huli would like that and for a moment she does consider, but she’s curious, just like a fox. That is how her name came to be after all. Mama took one look at her and she just knew what Huli’s name should be because Mama is really, really smart.

She’s curious. Always prowling and hunting, Mama likes to say, just like a little fox. If there’s a tree she’ll climb it, if there’s an animal she’ll stalk it and if there’s literally anything she will probably sniff it, lick it and bite it.

One of the reasons why Mama didn’t take her outside.

“Looks boring.” Huli pouts. “Lame trees.”

Mama smiles, it’s Huli’s favourite smile because she knows it means Mama understands Huli.

“It’s because the people that make places like this are stupid.” She bends down and whispers in Huli’s ear. 

They both giggle.

“Go have a look around, we’ll go back home to play soon.” Mama nudges her gently and boops her on the nose.

Huli’s nose wrinkles and she winces, there’s a little bandaid placed over the bridge of her nose, nothing unusual since Huli is usually as covered in bandaids as she is in freckles. Mama says they’re all Huli’s little beauty marks.

She takes another look around the park and finally spots the only other child around.

A boy with dark hair that arrives with a tall person with long hair and Huli thinks that maybe that’s the boy’s Mama, but the thought doesn’t last long - not many of her thoughts last at all - because she notices the boy’s eyes.

Big and red just like hers.

And just like that Huli scampers over to the boy like a fox after a tasty snake.

The tall person is kneeling down, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s cheek just like Huli’s Mama does when she comes back inside covered in mud. 

The two are talking, the boy’s cheeks are slightly red with embarrassment and the tall person keeps talking, but Huli is too busy running to hear anything else, but the pitter-patter of her little feet.

“HI!” She stops abruptly right in front of the boy and shouts. 

Both people freeze and stare for a moment and Huli pouts.

“HI, I’M HULI!” She says again, maybe she just needs to speak louder, Huli’s very quiet usually, no one hears her if she doesn’t want them to.

“Why are you yelling?” The boy frowns.

“Cause ‘m tellin’ you my name, dummy!” She reaches out and pokes his cheek.

The other two share a few looks and Huli is surprised once again of how much they resemble her and Mama. There’s no need for words when you see each other. Whatever conversation they’re having ends quickly and the tall person gives the boy a little smooch on the cheek before walking away.

Huli’s open-mouthed smile widens. She was right after all! She’ll need to tell Mama about how smart she was and how she managed to figure it all out by herself an-

“I’m Ryu, nice to meet you.” He holds his hand out.

Huli squints at the hand and slowly leans down to give it a sniff.

What’s she supposed to do?

Her head’s fuzzy again and now she feels like biting it. 

Why is stuff always so confusing?

She feels like crying and running back to her Mama.

Mama would know what to do.

Huli wants to go back home.

She’d know what to do back home.

“You shake it with your hand.” Ryu’s voice rips her out of her turmoil.

She blinks.

The boy just reaches out, takes Huli’s hand and gives it a little shake.

“Like this, see? It’s what adults do.” He explains and Huli’s head still feels all warm and fuzzy, but it’s a good warm and fuzzy this time.

“WANNA PLAY?” She’s already bouncing on her feet.

Ryu doesn’t even flinch when she yells again, he just gives her a nod and starts walking. 

Huli doesn’t know where he’s going or what he’s doing, but she doesn’t care. Ryu seems to know stuff better than her so she’ll just follow his lead. 

Ryu walks confidently, good posture, he decided where he wants to go and he’ll go there. Meanwhile, Huli is bouncing all around him, running in circles and getting distracted by everything in sight.

It doesn’t seem to bother him, almost like he’s used to it. 

Huli will get distracted and stray off the path and Ryu just gives her a moment and then calls her over again.

It’s nice.

“Can you climb that tree?”

Huli studies the tree and nods. 

“I can get all the way up! Wanna race?!” She’s really good at climbing things, it’s fun and those are the best hiding places. 

Ryu smiles, it’s a lot like Huli’s smiles, the fox ones as Mama calls them.

“Do you wanna have fun?”

Huli nods again.

“Then you climb up and hide in there until I tell you to come down.”

She blinks, it’s confusing, but Ryu’s smart. He must know what he’s doing and so Huli is just going to listen. 

The tree is easy to climb and she nestles between the branches. 

Underneath, Ryu is sitting down with a book in his lap and Huli thinks that’s pretty boring, but it’s fine if Ryu’s a little boring she doesn’t mind it since he’s also smart and nice.

A few minutes pass and then she hears voices. A small group of children is walking towards Ryu and Huli’s nose wrinkles as a small growl leaves her throat. Then she notices that Ryu’s attempting to suppress a little smirk and that’s when she understands.

The group of children walks up to Ryu and one of them, a dumb one, Huli’s brain supplies, grabs Ryu’s book and laughs.

Through sheer instinct Huli crawls her way down a few branches, making the leaves shuffle ominously. The group of idiots freezes for a moment and Ryu stands up and grins at them just as Huli drops down from the tree and hisses at them like a small feral animal.

The small ones are always the most dangerous, that’s what Mama taught Huli.

As the group of children rushes to get away as fast as possible, they drop Ryu’s book and again, as if pushed by instinct, Huli jumps to grab it before it hits the ground. 

She falls over in the grass and giggles to herself while holding the book up for Ryu to take.

The boy takes his book and sits back down under the tree, not back to reading just yet. 

Huli yawns and stretches like a satisfied kitten.

“I’ll read my book.”

“Does it have pictures?”

“A couple, it’s about animals.”

“I like animals!”

“Do you like reading?”

“Nooooo…”

“I’ll read it out loud then.”

“Okay!” She turns on all fours and crawls over to Ryu’s side.

Maybe Huli will tell Mama she likes the park.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love these two lil shitheads so much because they're both the embodiment of >:3c but huli is way more obvious while ryu is more subtle about being a lil mischievous goblin


End file.
